


Legends Can Fall

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: After sweeping his way through the conference, Tobias now faces the Elite Four, but when it takes much longer than expected, he ends up in a desperate struggle.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 2





	Legends Can Fall

One more member before facing the Champion.

Tobias slowly walked into Lucian's chamber with less than high spirits. Hopefully, Darkrai would have an easier time with him than the other three. Aaron's Bug types were a pain in the ass for him to deal with and he had to use a revive afterwards. He barely made it past Bertha and Flint afterwards. He needed to end this quickly. He didn't want to end this quickly so he could become champion quicker.

It was all because of how badly he had to pee right now.

Thinking he would be done in half an hour max, he didn't bother paying a visit to the bathroom after Victory Road and had quite a bit to drink. It was building up, which was not good.

"Welcome. You must be Tobias, the legendary whisperer. Quite the title you've got there. Let's see if you can live up to it." Lucian smirked, sending out a Girafarig. Tobias, as usual, sent out Darkrai. His thighs as he stood were pressed together. He was at risk of leaking every minute as the throbbing pain in his bladder worsened. He was tempted to hold himself to keep everything under control, but that would make him look weak in front of Lucian and, later on, Cynthia.

Each Pokemon Lucian sent out was slowly taken out by Darkrai. Even with the type advantage and the strength it had, the Psychic Pokemon were hokding up well. By the time his last Pokemon was eliminated, Tobias was really strugging to stay focused.

"Are you alright? You don't look well." The Psychic trainer walked up to his squirming opponent.

"I'm fine...I shouldn't keep Cynthia waiting." Tobias started to walk away. When he thought Lucian couldn't see the front of him anymore, he slipped his hands to his crotch. It helped, but he couldn't keep his hands there forever as he still had Cynthia fight.

"Ohh...I see." Lucian sighed and Tobias froze. He _had_ seen him, after all. "Trust me, I've seen several trainers get a bit desperate at this point. Myself included on occassion, to be honest. Sadly, the only public bathrooms here are at the League's entrance. Cynthia does have her own in her chamber, but due to League rules, I doubt she can let you use it until after the battle."

"Is there any way I can convince her otherwise???"

"I don't think so, sorry..." The legendary trainer walked into Cynthia's chamber after the apologetic response from the Psychic.

She stood facing him, one hand on her hip and the other with a PokeBall in hand. Tobias' own hands were back at his sides. His bladder was in unbearable pain. He wanted this over with if he was going to get to the bathroom without wetting himself.

"I'm not surprised you made it to me. Shocked that it took you a while, but proud that my Elite Four gave you a proper challenge. Let's begin." Cynthia sent out her Milotic. Tobias sent out Darkrai, healed after the last battle. Each Pokemon Cynthia sent out took longer and longer to take out. _And then she sent out Garchomp._

At this point, Darkrai and Latios had both been taken out. He had non legendaries filling the rest of his team so he didn't go in with only two. His last Pokemon was a Lucario. At this point, he couldn't focus. It didn't take long for Lucario to be taken out by Garchomp. He lost...but it didn't matter. He could finally get relief.

"I guess that's that. You did really---" Before Cynthia could finish her sentence, Tobias let out a groan and his hands shot to his crotch. He was at his limit. There was no way he could make it to the public ones now. "Oh dear. I didn't realise you needed to go to the bathroom."

"I thought it wouldn't take this long...!"

"...on a scale of 1-10, how badly---"

" _10!"_ His voice almost cracked as tears filled his eyes. Cynthia panicked.

"Well, normally I'm not allowed to do this, but since this is an emergency, you can use mine." She gently tugged his arm to bring him to the bathroom door, but it seems like his bladder had other ideas. It gave out.

Tobias' knees buckled under him and he went bright red. His light grey trousers stsrted to dampen around his crotch and his urine spreaded down his legs. His legs felt so weak, he fell onto his knees and started to cry from embarrassment. Once he was finally empty, Cynthia just stood in shock before giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"It's ok, it's ok, this happens to the best of us."

"It's not ok! I came here to claim the title and prove I can beat any challenge and I end up like this! One shot at proving myself and all I do is...pee myself...!!!" Tobias looked up at Cynthia, helpless and sobbing quite loudly. She helped him up on his feet, keeping her hands on his arms to keep him steady as his legs were still shaky. He hugged her tightly, not thinking. Cynthia was stunned for a second at the sudden movement, but returned the hug, knowing the young adult really needed it right now.

"You're a really strong trainer, Tobias. The fact that legendaries are attracted to you makes you even stronger. You didn't have to prove anything to me during our battle, you gave enough proof in the conference." Cynthia stroked Tobias' navy hair to try and calm him down. It worked as his sobbing got quieter.

"Thank you..." He muttered, tired. Holding in so much in his bladder had drained him of his energy.

"You're welcome."


End file.
